


°.•♡•.° this little place called candyland °.•♡•.°

by ShantiesOfTheBubbleBee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Candy, Clouds, Other, Stars, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShantiesOfTheBubbleBee/pseuds/ShantiesOfTheBubbleBee





	°.•♡•.° this little place called candyland °.•♡•.°

across the many dimensions 

there's one in particular that stands out

it's wonderful, no doubt!

this little place called candyland

♡.•

where the sea is pink lemonade

and the gummy fishes swim happily 

underneath the eyes of cotton-candy clouds

this little place called candyland

•.♡

where the mud is made of chocolate 

and the rocks are pop rocks

as the geysers spew out soda

this little place called candyland 

♡.•

when the clouds disappear 

and the night starts to seek in

the sugar stars light up this place

this little place called.... **candyland**


End file.
